


"SIGU"

by StarKillerMarek501st



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men: First Class (Comics)
Genre: Death, Gender Dysphoria, Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, Implied Mpreg, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Multi, Past Child Abuse, Transgender
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-13 22:50:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10523556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarKillerMarek501st/pseuds/StarKillerMarek501st
Summary: A child has been created, a new dawn approaches, humanity and Mutants are both at all time lows, genosha will become haven for Mutant kind, but can one child Change it all?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sigu is a test tube baby, legit. Yes I know probably overused but enjoy! Also Lorna, David are cherik fraternal twins with peter being the youngest child :)   
> This first chapter is set in 1998.  
> Not sure if I want to make Jean into this story as their adopted child or? Hmm. Also Sigu is ancient German for victory.

0000000000000°"00000000009000000

 

-Nevada, Black Rock Desert, Base 007 , 15 years after 1983 - 

 

Scientists rushed into the room as the shrill scream of a newborn occupied their ears. It had worked! Finally they had created a mutant of the two most powerful they one of. Now just to mold it into a suitable weapon. The head scientist watched as the nurses cleaned the blood and mucus out of its airways and entire body. 

From across the room Stryker smiled, he'd had fun with his one. 

"Doctor trusel...you might want to check this out" 

"Hmm...ahh...I see what you mean dear, we've had cases with mutants who had genitals like this. The child will be known as A0-23, until it starts showing secondary sex characteristics we will not know what sex the child actually is" the bald male responded. 

000000-New York, Greymalkin lane-0000

Both Erik and Charles awoke with a gasp, having felt something or...maybe someone touch their minds. 

"What was that?...it felt new, Charles?" Erik asked. 

"It wasn't threatening but I should probably still check it out...did it feel familiar to you as well?" Charles responded sitting up in their bed. 

It felt like you , not completely but like you..and metal" erik said narrowing his eyes. 

"Do you think you could have..." the thought smashed into charles head and he venemetly stated "Erik I haven't been with anyone since 1973! With you!" 

"I'm sorry charles, I didn't mean to say it like that but.." Erik apologized, he hadn't ment it that way. 

"No love I know, no I'm sure I haven't gotten anyone pregnant dear" charles patted Erik's leg and attempted to focus on the metallic yet ocean like smell In his thoughts, getting a grasp it seemingly slithered through his mental fingers. Tonight was not a sleeping night. 

 

 

(Wasn't sure how to end it -_0"")


	2. If you want to live - chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors note : FYI Charles and Erik will both have been given younger bodies by this time, not sure if I'll explain in a chapter or just a note

000000000000000000000099999009000

 

-Base 010-   
2004, winter. 

Its's always cold, especially for the boy in the room. he's 5 or 7 so they say, at least those who've created him, created not born. Different from the other mutants who are called "she and he" sometimes and sometimes by names not his number, the touch of metal scopes he can feel are cold like the table, like the room. Once again the scientists sigh probably in disappointment. 

"Still no evidence of any Dominant Sex, though the hips are wider than the shoulders by maybe an inch sir" states a nurse as he was taught with hair like fire and brimstones. She's always been kinder than most of them sometimes handing him what's known as a snickers bar which is hard and soft with a strange twist which she tells him is caramel, caramel is like a star to him the best taste. Hidden inside his mattress is a small engraved dog tag necklace, with the name she gifted him. Nurse doesn't call him it, she calls him they when both are alone, or around the other mutants. 

Sigu does have feelings those he notes that the scientists are happy about, except for the one time he felt particularly dirty like mud was on him as the balding man had touched in strange places. Suddenly tables and instruments struck said man in the head that day sending him to the white grey floors. Ever since then? Constant monitoring and big red pills he had trouble swallowing. 

It's finally over. Led back to the white yet clean room, with nothing but a metal bed, metal dresser, a few books, board games and a strange green teddy bear who had an ear ripped off. Sadly it was ripped off during a particularly painful examination, one he felt so dirty about it wasn't mud but like something he couldn't get off no matter how hard one scrubbed. The thought haunted him. 

"Sigu, we must go, you must go. Their is a Mutant coming dear, the hero is coming for you and most of the children" Nurse Brimstone as he called her worriedly whispered to him. 

All he had to wear was grey clothing, long sleeved with a collar and buttons along it a tunic, pink underwear and darker grey stiff pants along with paper like shoes.   
They'd be able to find them...again The thoughts went through Sigu's mind, and he gasped thinking maybe he was hearing things. 

Recognizing the look and why Brimstone says carefully "that's what the medication blocked darling, they didn't want you to be able escape or get away once they realized your powers had manifested, please wear these" .

Held out to him were jeans and denim caught from her mind in a grey white wash pattern, socks a long sleeved dark teal shirt including a long midnight black coat followed by teal and white vans. 

She smiled fondly at him and quickly placed a black wig on the boys red hair and by red we mean flaming blood red. Covering the small freckles on his cheeks, led throughout the corridors to find not only a blue scaled human with the most bueatiful red hair and yellow eyes he'd seen in his short life , but a man with long metal like claws protruding from his fists, hair arms and a wild look 'Logan' his mind supplied , stated "come with us if you want to live". 

-END-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -AN- As shown in XMENDOFP, kitty Pryde can send people back in time more specifically their consciousness, so I added a bit and gave her another power the ability to restore bodies to certain points in time/make them younger, by manipulating cells inside the body. Basically referencing Tsunade from naruto's ninja art creation rebirth - strength of a hundred technique, in which the user's cells constantly heal from almost any injury they may sustain as long as they have chakra left. 
> 
> http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Ninja_Art_Creation_Rebirth_—_Strength_of_a_Hundred_Technique
> 
> http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Regeneration_Ability


End file.
